


Letters of Innocence

by Lean_Wolf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Literally just fluffy texts, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lean_Wolf/pseuds/Lean_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of texts between Alec and Magnus throughout the course of their flourishing relationship. Literally no plot.</p><p><strong>Alec:</strong> To be quite honest I'm looking forward to you being a pain in my ass.<br/><strong>Magnus:</strong> Holy shit. Alexander, did you just make a sexual innuendo?<br/><strong>Alec:</strong> Yeah well it's easier to flirt with you when I'm not distracted by your… everything.<br/><strong>Magnus:</strong> Aww. I bet you're blushing and I'm incredibly disappointed that I can't see it right now.<br/><strong>Alec:</strong> [1 attachment]<br/><strong>Magnus:</strong> Okay that's not fair. You didn't say you were shirtless.<br/><strong>Alec:</strong> Well I've got to keep you interested somehow.<br/><strong>Magnus:</strong> Oh darling, I'll always be interested in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like texting is an interesting conversational dynamic to explore. Because they can never be themselves around others and I feel like Alec is still shy and constantly judging himself based on Magnus' reactions when they do interact privately together. So texting removes that barrier for Alec in my mind.

****To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:30] I told Ragnor that my boyfriend refuses to wear anything colorful and he said 'dump him'.  
[18:35] Alexander????  
[18:37] I promise I'm not going to dump you. I find your dark and mysterious look incredibly attractive.

 ** **To: Magnus  
******From: Alec**  
[18:38] Boyfriend?

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:40] Oh. I guess we never really talked about that. Are you busy? Can I portal myself to you? I'd rather have this conversation in person.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[18:40] Yeah I'm free.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:41] Alright be there soon.

~

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[23:10] I told Izzy I had a ~boyfriend~

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:11] Oh? And she squealed with delight because she couldn't imagine a more perfect match for her devilishly handsome older brother?

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[23:11] Actually she just said 'finally'.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:12] Well I'll take what I can get. By the way, Ragnor wants to meet you. Says he can't trust my own judgement for what's good for me. I told him I'm not in the business of scaring off my boyfriend just yet.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:13] I'd like to meet him actually.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:15] Anyone ever told you that it's impossible to read your emotions through text?

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[23:16] :) I'd like to meet him actually :)  
[23:16] Better?

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:17] Much better. Why do you want to meet Ragnor?

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[23:18] Well all I know from you is what you've told me and you're incredibly degrading file. So I'd like to hear what others say.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:18] Yeah but Ragnor? Ragnor will tell you more about himself and how much of a pain in the ass I am.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[23:20] To be quite honest I'm looking forward to you being a pain in my ass.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:23] Holy shit. Alexander, did you just make a sexual innuendo?

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[23:23] Yeah well it's easier to flirt with you when I'm not distracted by your… everything.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:24] Aww. I bet you're blushing and I'm incredibly disappointed that I can't see it right now.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[23:27] {1 attachment}

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:27] Okay that's not fair. You didn't say you were shirtless.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[23:28] Well I've got to keep you interested somehow.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:28] Oh darling, I'll always be interested in you.

~ 

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[17:13] Are you busy tonight?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[17:40] Yeah. On duty until 2am :'(

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[17:43] Noooooooooooo.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[17:45] Calm down you big baby. I can come by after if it's not too late?

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[17:47] I'll let you know how I feel at midnight. Lots of clients today. I might pass out before you're off duty.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[17:48] Fair enough. I miss you though.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[17:48] I miss you too. 

~

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[00:03] Alright. If you manage to drag yourself to my apartment by 2am I think I can manage half an hour of cuddles before I drift off.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[00:12] I'll try and finish up ASAP then.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[00:13] Be careful  <3

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[00:13] I will.  
[00:14]  <3?  
[00:19] <3! 

~

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[09:30] YOU MADE ME BREAKFAST!!!

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[09:32] Yes I did. Also you need more eggs.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[09:32] YOU'RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND I'VE EVER HAD!

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[09:33] :) Good to know.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[09:34] I'll tell you a secret. No man has ever made me breakfast before.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[09:36] Don't think I didn't notice how you left out the entirety of the other gender you find attractive.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[09:40] Okay a woman has made me breakfast. But not as good as yours!!

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[09:41] Well I'm flattered then :)

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[09:41] If you were still in my apartment I'd blow you as a reward.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[09:42] Okaaayy I'm going back to work before you can make my boner any bigger.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[09:42] ;) 

~

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[15:47] Jace punched me in the ribs :(

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[15:50] It better be an accident or I'm going to punch him in the dick!

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[15:51] Well we were sparring so not an accident but also my fault.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[15:57] uh-oh. Now we're never going to hear the end of the mighty Jace Wayland who conquered the unconquerable Alexander Lightwood.  
[15:58] Does it hurt? 

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[15:58] Nothing an _iratze_ won't fix. 

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[15:59] Still worry about you.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[16:05] I know. Any interesting clients today?

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[16:06] Not really. Although the Chairman charmed the pants off the Seelie ambassador.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[16:06] I hope not literally  >:(

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[16:07] Definitely not. The only pants coming off in this apartment are mine and yours. And also Ragnor but he slept in the spare room I promise.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[16:13] I can live with that. I like Ragnor.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[16:14] Sweet lord why on earth do you enjoy his company?

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[16:14] He tells good stories.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[16:15] And I don't?

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[16:16] Well, yes. But he's been alive a lot longer than you have. And I know he's not making up absolute lies just to fuck with me.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[16:16] Touchè  
[16:16] Ribs feeling better yet?

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[16:17] Yeah, the swelling is gone now.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[16:20] Come over tonight? I'll distract you from all pain and your treacherous brother. How did he manage to land a punch on you anyway?  
[16:35] Alexander?

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[16:38] It's embarrassing.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[16:39] Oh come on now you have to tell me. You only get embarrassed if I'm involved.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[16:45] He looked over my shoulder and said 'Magnus! Put a shirt on'.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[16:46] Well if you come over tonight I guarantee that you'll catch a sight of a shirtless Magnus for real this time.

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[16:46] I'll be there at 8.  
[16:47] I need to get back to work now. Mother keeps breathing down my neck.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[16:48] Of course. Before you go I will leave you with the wisdom of one Eleanor Roosevelt. "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

 ** **To: Magnus****  
**From: Alec**  
[16:49] Thanks Mags. But don't forget. The same applies to you  <3

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[16:49]  <3


	2. Chapter 2

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[19:48] Your mother is lecturing me again.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[19:50] Oh what's it this time?

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[19:51] You deserve a man who can understand your way of life.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[19:51] Ah but that's the reason I like you so much. You make sure I'm not an asshole shadowhunter.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[19:52] That's sweet.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[19:53] Tell her to fuck off if you want to.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[19:55] Nah. I don't want to cause a rift between you two.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[19:56] Magnus I'm pretty sure I already caused a rift when I pranced up to you and smooched you in front of everyone.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[19:58] True. You don't regret it do you?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[19:58] For the last time. No. Not at all.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[19:59] Why? I'm a Downworlder.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[20:00] Okay I'm coming back to the institute. You still there?

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[20:02] It's the middle of your patrol.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[20:02] Fuck it. Jace, Izzy and Clary are more than enough to handle this.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[20:03] I'm fine Alec. Please.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[20:04] No! Fuck my mother. She doesn't get to make you feel any less of yourself. You're a Downworlder and I don't care that you are and I really don't give a shit what she has to say.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[20:04] Alexander, she's your mother.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[20:05] She's an ex-Circle member.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[20:05] You can't hate her forever.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[20:06] Yeah? Just watch me. I'll be there in 5 minutes.

~

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[07:43] You never did answer my question about how you managed to have a full text conversation with me while being lectured by my mother and she still didn't notice it.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[10:57] Alexander. I'm a warlock.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:00] Alright yeah that answers it. But how? Do you project a hand? How do you read it? Does the knowledge just get transported to your head? Do the words float in front of your eyes but only you can see?

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:12] You're talkative today. I like it. I only project finger tips. Let's me text with the phone still in my pocket. And I make a duplicate of my phone screen appear in front of my eyes. And yes it's invisible. It also takes a lot of effort so it helped me drone out your mother's complimentary remarks.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:14] That's so awesome. And by awesome I mean I am in literal awe of you. I'm not using that word casually. You're awe inspiring. I'm sorry about my mother. I'll make it up to you.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:14] Oh. How so?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:16] A date tonight.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:16] Where are we going?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:18] Can't tell you. It's a surprise.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:19] Alexander, how am I supposed to know what to wear?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:19] Well I wouldn't deny you a chance to get all dressed up. So choose your fanciest.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:20] Oh now you have me intrigued.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:20] I might even let you dress me up before we leave.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:21] Okay this already sounds like the best date ever.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:22] Don't be fooled. I'm just trying to get into your pants. I really don't give a shit about you.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:23] Yeah nice try Mr. Let-Me-Save-You-From-My-Racist-Homophobic-Mom. You do like me.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:25] God I do. I really really do  <3

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:25]  <3

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:26] I'll come around 7:30 to pick you up.

~

 **To: Izzy**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:26] Izzy HELP!!!

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Izzy**  
[11:26] Oh my god Alec where are you? I'm tracing your phone now don't move.

 **To: Izzy**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:27] Okay not that kind of help. I'm fine. I'm in my office.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Izzy**  
[11:29] Why are you texting me and not just talking to me?

 **To: Izzy**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:29] Because it's less embarrassing to ask you this over text.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Izzy**  
[11:30] Ask me what?

 **To: Izzy**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:33] Where should I take Magnus on our date? I really want to impress him. I told him to dress fancy because he loves it but I don't know ANY FANCY PLACES TO TAKE HIM!!

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Izzy**  
[11:34] Okay calm down. Is it dinner?

 **To: Izzy**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:34] I think so.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Izzy**  
[11:34] You think so?

 **To: Izzy**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:35] I said I'd pick him up at 7:30. Is he going to expect dinner?

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Izzy**  
[11:35] Yes, Alec, he is.

 **To: Izzy**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:35] Shit.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Izzy**  
[11:36] It's fine. What about that Vietnamese place that's 2 blocks from Pandemonium?

 **To: Izzy**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:37] How fancy is it?

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Izzy**  
[11:37] Pretty damn fancy.

 **To: Izzy**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:38] Okay I'll take him there. If our date fails I'm blaming you.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Izzy**  
[11:38] You'll be fine. Go get him tiger.

 **To: Izzy**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:38] Thanks Izzy!!

~

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:10] Raphael I need your help. I’ve got a date. What do I wear?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:23] I don’t care.

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:24] Raphael, please.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:24] Fuck off. I was enjoying myself before you texted.

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:25] What? Enjoying fantasising about Simon?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:26] It's funny how you get his name right when he’s not here to see it.

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:27] Yeah well I can’t get him thinking I approve of him now, can I? Especially when he has a thing for my best friend.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:27] What? Who does he have a thing for?

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:28] You, you fucking idiot.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:29] He seriously has a thing for me? Also I'm your best friend? Get some better friends.

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:29] YES! Now what do I fucking wear?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:30] I dunno. What does Alec find irresistible? Go with that.

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:30] He finds all of me irresistible, thank you.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:31] Keep telling yourself that. Show some skin! It’s not the 1800s anymore.

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:32] I don’t want him to think I’m pressuring him into anything.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:33] Then don’t show any skin! I don’t fucking know. Why do you ask me? I just wear suits all the time.

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:33] Yeah but you look good in suits.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:33] So do you.

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:34] So I should wear a suit?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:34] Magnus, I don’t know and I’m losing my patience. Just wear whatever. He’ll love it anyway.

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:35] Alright. Don’t jerk your dick too much thinking about Sherman.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Raphael**  
[18:35] Simon.

 **To: Raphael**  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:35] Whatever.

~

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec  
** [18:51] So I actually bought new clothes for our date tonight. And I actually like them. So please don’t damage them when you undoubtedly pounce on me when you see me.

 ** **To: Alec****  
**From: Magnus**  
[18:52] Whoa whoa. Someone’s confident in their wooing abilities tonight.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec  
** [18:52] Well Izzy approved of my choice so I think you’ll like it.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus  
** [18:53] You know you don’t have to put in effort to try and please me with what you wear? You could wear sweatpants and a ripped shirt for all I care.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec  
** [18:54] That’s sweet. But I like seeing your reaction when I put in effort.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus  
** [18:56] Well I’m certainly eager to see you now. Although slightly upset I couldn’t dress you up.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec  
** [18:57] You can undress me later if it will cheer you up.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus  
** [18:57] My-my Alexander.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec  
** [18:58] I’m serious. I want to.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus  
** [18:59] Are you sure?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec  
** [19:00] Absolutely. I trust you.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus  
** [19:00] Just to be 100% clear you are talking about sex, yes?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec  
** [19:01] Oh my god.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus  
** [19:01] Well?

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec  
** [19:01] Yes.

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus  
** [19:02] Okay good. Then I look forward to undressing you later. And folding your clothes into neat piles to show you my appreciation for the effort that you’ve put in to woo me.

 **To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec  
** [19:03] Haha. Thanks. I'm on my way to your loft now. 

 **To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[19:04] See you soon.  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I promised more and now months later there is some more. Sorry for the wait.
> 
> Also. If you're wondering what Alec's suit looked like, you can see [here](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1nn3_IpXXXXXJXXXXq6xXFXXXX/2015-Navy-Blue-Blazers-Men-s-Slim-Fit-Gold-Floral-Patterned-Suits-Blazer-Masculino-Paleto-Terno.jpg_640x640.jpg) and [here](http://g01.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1uLoLIpXXXXbvXVXXq6xXFXXXp/2015-%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%BE-%D1%81%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B9-%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%B8-%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B6%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B5-%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%88%D0%B0%D1%8E%D1%82-%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%8F%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%B5-%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE-%D1%86%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%87%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%BC-%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%83%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC-%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8E%D0%BC%D1%8B-%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B7%D0%B5%D1%80-Masculino-Paleto-Terno-%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%BD%D1%8B%D1%85.jpg).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that these chapters don't take place one straight after the other and that time has passed between each chapter. But each chapter itself might only cover a couple of days

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[07:37] I really enjoyed our date last night. I like these casual dates more than the fancy restaurant we did that other time.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[07:40] Me too. Still can’t believe you hustled me.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[07:40] Still can’t believe that you’d think I couldn’t play pool.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[07:40] Touché. But you never learnt how to fire an arrow so I’m still one step ahead of you in something at least.

**To: Alec**  
**From Magnus**  
[07:41] Don’t tease. I never had a reason to learn. Magic does just as well.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[07:41] Do you ever do things the mundane way when you could do them by magic?

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[07:41] A few things. My hair and make-up I like doing by hand.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[07:41] Why?

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[07:42] Just more control. Plus it’s soothing.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[07:42] Would you ever let me do your nails?

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[07:42] What don’t you like about my nails?

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[07:42] Nothing! Just I thought it’d be fun.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[07:43] Didn’t know you could paint nails.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[07:43] Yeah. 10 years of Izzy asking me to do her right hand has trained me well.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[07:43] Maybe I’ll let you then. So long as I have no where else to go afterwards. Just in case you screw up.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[07:44] Wouldn’t expect any less from you  <3

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[07:44]  <3 I have to go. I’m already late for my client.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[07:44] Go! I don’t want you to lose your reputation

 

~

 

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Izzy**  
[09:01] So how was your date?

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Alec**  
[09:05] And I was hoping I’d at least get a few more hours before you started pestering me.

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Jace**  
[09:05] Yeah yeah. Come on. Tell us. I can feel your heightened emotions. And last night there was a lot of joy coming from you.

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Alec**  
[09:05] It was good date.

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Izzy**  
[09:05] Don’t give us that. Come on. Details.

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Alec**  
[09:08] We went to a bar. We played pool. He won.

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Izzy**  
[09:08] Did you let him win or did he actually win?

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Alec**  
[09:10] A bit of both? I only realised near the end he was hustling me.

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Jace**  
[09:10] Did you perv on his ass when he bent over to hit the balls?

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Alec**  
[09:11] JACE!

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Jace**  
[09:11] I’ll take that as a yes.

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Alec**  
[09:14] Shut up. He’s gorgeous though. Sometimes I couldn’t even think straight.

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Izzy**  
[09:15] When have you ever thought /straight/

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Jace**  
[09:15] Buddy, nothing about the way you think is /straight/

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Alec**  
[09:16] Haha. You’re both real comedians. Get back to work.

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Izzy**  
[09:16] Speak for yourself. You’ve been staring at your phone instead of training for the past 20 minutes.

**To: The greatest family on Earth**  
**From: Alec**  
[09:17] Stop stalking me.

{Alec changed the group name to 'The worst family on Earth'}

 

~

 

**To: Ragnor**  
**From: Magnus**  
[10:56] I had a lovely date last night. Just thought I should update you. Because you never asked.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Ragnor**  
[11:04] Oh. Would this happen to be one Alexander Gideon Lightwood who was enraptured by the tales of yours truly.

**To: Ragnor**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:05] You two getting to know each other was a bad decision on my part. There’s a reason I don’t tell him all the embarrassing things I’ve done and he has to come to you to get them.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Ragnor**  
[11:06] Yeah. It’s because you’re too chicken to admit that you have absolutely zero impulse control when you’re drunk. “I think enlarging a water snake and setting it down in Loch Ness is a good idea” kind of impulse control. He liked that story by the way.

**To: Ragnor**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:06] Oh I could have told him that one! That’s hardly too embarrassing.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Ragnor**  
[11:07] Yeah. He also liked the one where you jumped up onto the stage in the middle of a Queen concert and drunkenly and horribly sang to the entire crowd. You’re lucky mobile phone cameras weren’t around then or I think he would have left you after seeing that video.

**To: Ragnor**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:07] My singing voice is lovely, thank you.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Ragnor**  
[11:07] It’s shit and you know it.

**To: Ragnor**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:07] He loves me anyway.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Ragnor**  
[11:08] Oh. Did we get the “i love yous” last night?

**To: Ragnor**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:08] Yeah. And then I blew him in the hallway and he blew me on the couch.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Ragnor**  
[11:08] Alright. This is why I didn’t ask about your date.

**To: Ragnor**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:09] He has such a perfect dick, Ragnor. I’m not one to wax poetic about genitals but my god. 10/10

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Ragnor**  
[11:09] Stop rating people’s dicks. You’re better than this.

**To: Ragnor**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:09] No I’m a thirsty sex demon and Alec is a wonder to behold.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Ragnor**  
[11:10] You’re in love, is what you are.

**To: Ragnor**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:10] Yeah. I am.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Ragnor**  
[11:10] I’m happy then. You deserve it, especially after what Camille put you through. I’m glad you can have this again.

**To: Ragnor**  
**From: Magnus**  
[11:11] Ragnor. Thank you.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Ragnor**  
[11:11] Yeah yeah. I’ll see you later. Don’t forget the pigs' tails this time! I need them for my experiment.

 

~

 

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:48] Hey, Magnus.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:48] Yeah?

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:48] I love you  <3

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:48] I love you, too.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:49] You know tomorrow is 9 months to the day we became ~boyfriends~

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:49] I know.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:49] Kind of the best day of my life.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:49] One of the best of mine.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:49] Really?

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:50] Yeah. Don’t doubt that you make me disgustingly happy.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:50] I’m glad. That I can bring joy to your life. You deserve more than I am able to give.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:50] I don’t care what I deserve. What I want is your love. However much you’re willing to give.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:51] You have all of it.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:51] As you have mine.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:51] Come to bed, Magnus. I’m waiting in the loft for you.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:52] I’ll be right there. Let me finish this translation.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:52] Finish it in the morning. Please. Come make love to me.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[23:52] Good lord. I’m coming.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[23:52] Oh, you will be.

 

~

 

**To: Izzy**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:25] Alec’s wincing when he walks. Is he injured?

**To: Jace**  
**From: Izzy**  
[10:26] Hahaha no. He went to Magnus’ last night.

**To: Izzy**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:26] So why’s he wincing?

**To: Jace**  
**From: Izzy**  
[10:26] Jace…

**To: Izzy**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:28] Oh. Oh by the Angel!

**To: Jace**  
**From: Izzy**  
[10:28] Yeah.

**To: Izzy**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:28] Now I’m picturing it.

**To: Jace**  
**From: Izzy**  
[10:28] Hahaha. Don’t bring it up. He’ll never forgive you if you do.

**To: Izzy**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:29] I’m meant to pretend I don’t notice?

**To: Jace**  
**From: Izzy**  
[10:29] Yes. Exactly. He’ll be too embarrassed to ever talk to us again.

**To: Izzy**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:29] It’s not embarrassing. Dude likes sex.

**To: Jace**  
**From: Izzy**  
[10:29] Yeah but this is Alec, remember?

**To: Izzy**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:30] Alright. Got it.

 

~

 

**To: Alec**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:30] So Magnus fucked you so well you’re wincing today.

**To: Jace**  
**From: Alec**  
[10:32] Fuck off.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:32] Just thought you might want to know you’re not as subtle as you think you are.

**To: Jace**  
**From: Alec**  
[10:33] Fuck you.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:33] No thanks. I think Magnus would be pretty disappointed if you cheated on him.

**To: Jace**  
**From: Alec**  
[10:33] Go to hell.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Jace**  
[10:34] So you must like to feel it because an _iratze_ would get rid of the pain if you wanted it gone.  
[10:57] Alec. I’m sorry.  
[11:23] I’m really sorry. I’m just trying to help make you comfortable talking about sex.

**To: Jace**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:24] It’s private, Jace. I don’t want to.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Jace**  
[11:24] Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I’ll shut up about it. Promise. _Parabatai_ swear!

**To: Jace**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:25] We haven’t done a _parabatai_ swear since we were thirteen. It’s literally just a pinky swear.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Jace**  
[11:25] Thought you’d appreciate the gesture.

**To: Jace**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:25] It is kind of nice knowing you’ll take this secret to the grave.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Jace**  
[11:26] I've got your back, buddy.

**To: Jace**  
**From: Alec**  
[11:26] Nah. Magnus has that covered.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Jace**  
[11:26] Ayyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!

 

~

 

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:47] Favorite book?

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:47] The Iliad

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:47] God. You’re such a nerd. Achilles and Patroclus, huh?

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:48] I like them. I like it. Shut up. Favorite poem?

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:48] Sonnet 18 by Shakespeare. It’s about me.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:48] Bullshit. He was dead by the time you arrived in Europe.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:49] NERD. Still. It’s my favorite.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:49] It is a lovely poem.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:49] Why’d you choose to specialise in archery?

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:50] I liked the idea of it. Standing back, taking in the big picture, defending people’s backs when they can’t afford to look behind them.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:50] You should teach me how one day.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:50] I will. The most famous person you’ve ever kissed? No lies!

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:51] Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He’s this amazing Shadowhunter. You probably all worship him in that Institute.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:51] Haha. Seriously, though? You don’t have to tell me. I am just curious.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:53] Freddie Mercury.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:53] So you crash his concert, steal the microphone, sing a song that sounds like claws on a chalkboard and somehow the man still wants to kiss you?

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:53] What can I say? I’m a catch.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:54] Yeah, you are. You’re ridiculous.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:54] I think you like ridiculous. Or you wouldn’t have stuck around this long.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:54] I plan to stick around forever, if you’ll let me.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:55] I want you around forever. Every day I’m not with you it feels like something’s missing.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:56] I didn’t really know joy like this could exist until I fell for you. You’re such a good man. It’s an honour to be yours.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:58] When you talk like that I realise that the hardest thing I’m ever going to do is lose you. I don’t know if I’ll survive it.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[21:58] Oh Magnus. I love you so much. I admire you so much.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[21:59] I admire you. You’re so loyal, brave, romantic, humble, unselfish. Everything you are makes me a better man.

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[22:00] Can you make me a portal to your loft? I just really want to cuddle you right now.

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[22:00] Yeah. Me too.

 

~

 

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[06:48] Hey, Alec?

**To: Magnus**  
**From: Alec**  
[06:48] Yeah?

**To: Alec**  
**From: Magnus**  
[06:48] Favorite food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally updated? It's me.  
> literally god damn months later but the malec first date episode is on monday and it got me in a fluffy mood  
> And just want to say that it's my headcannon that Magnus can't sing for shit despite the fact that Harry Shum Jr. can sing very well.  
> Also Shakespeare's Sonnet 18 below  
> Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
> Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
> Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
> And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
> Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
> And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
> And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
> By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;  
> But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
> Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
> Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
> When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;  
> So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
> So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a couple of months after the last. Also There's some cross-timezone texting so all timestamps are New York time to avoid any confusion.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[23:53] My bed is really cold without you in it.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[23:53] You know I can’t be there right now. I won’t be back until next week.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[23:54] I know. It just sucks.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[23:54] I miss you, too.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[23:54] It’s already been five days. I don’t think I’ve slept this long without you before.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[23:55] I’m really sorry, darling. I promise I’ll make it up to you.

 

~

 

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Jace**  
[08:13] You alright, man?

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Alec**  
[08:13] Yeah.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Jace**  
[08:14] You don’t look alright.

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Alec**  
[08:14] I’m fine.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Jace**  
[08:14] Yeah, you don’t sound fine either. Did you sleep okay?

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Alec**  
[08:15] Not really.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Jace**  
[08:15] Why not?

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Alec**  
[08:15] I dunno. I was just restless.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Jace**  
[08:16] Gimme 15 minutes with Clary and then I’ll come spar with you, okay?

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Alec**  
[08:16] Yeah, alright.

 

~

 

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Clary**  
[12:50] Hey Alec. I’m gonna go get food for everyone. Is there anything you want?

**To: Clary**  
 **From: Alec**  
[12:51] A bacon burger  
[12:52] Please

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Clary**  
[12:52] On it! I’m gonna train with you later so you can kick my ass and have something to smile about.

**To: Clary**  
 **From: Alec**  
[12:53] Thanks Clary :)

 

~

 

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Jace**  
[20:47] Your boyfriend is moping all over the Institute.

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[20:53] Is he coping really badly?

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Jace**  
[20:53] No. Not yet. He was irritable the first few days you were gone. Now he’s just sad.

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[20:54] Give him hugs from me.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Jace**  
[20:54] Do you want me to squeeze his ass too, or is that just a you and him thing?

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[20:55] Do it if you want. But make sure you get someone to film it when he drops you onto the floor.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Jace**  
[20:55] He loves me. He would never.

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[20:56] I distinctly remember him throwing some extra hard punches after you walked in on us that one time.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Jace**  
[20:57] Because the punishment of seeing you naked wasn’t enough.

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[20:57] You take that back. This body is a temple.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Jace**  
[20:59] A temple of shit.

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:00] Terrible comeback. You’re better than this, Jace.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Jace**  
[21:00] Sorry. Mr. Mopey’s mood is making everyone a downer. Just. Text him more.

**To: Jace**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:01] Will do.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Jace**  
[21:01] Gotta go. Mr. Mope is in dire need of attention.

 

~

 

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:15] Do you think cats know that they’re cute?

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:22] Chairman certainly knows. He always knows how to give me sad eyes for more scratches.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:22] Are you feeding him?

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:23] Yes, I’m feeding him. And cuddling him. And I may have napped with him.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:23] You can sleep in my bed if it helps.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:24] I think that’ll just make me even more lonely than I already am.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:25] Oh darling. I love you. Whatever that small comfort gives you right now.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:25] Who knew I was so dependent on you for my happiness?

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:25] I’m quite dependent on you too, my dear. I haven’t slept well without you either.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:26] And you’re sure you can’t just portal here for ten minutes and then go back?

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:27] I wish I could. But these werewolves have me on the lookout 24/7. And I can’t risk leaving, even for a second.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:27] They better pay you your weight in gold for keeping you from me this long.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:28] They’re paying me with Shakespeare’s first folio.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:28] That’s the only reason I’m letting this length of time slide without argument. Never again!

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:28] I know, darling.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:29] So any sign of this mysterious portal yet?

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:29] Nothing. I told them I’m leaving Monday and if they see the flash again then they can call me again. And pay me. Again.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:31] So it’s definitely not normal?

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:33] No. It seems to be inter-dimensional. Which, for warlock magic, is impossible. They told me it always opens in the same spot. And they have no idea when it will open again. So I’m stuck here. Staring at some rooftop in Shanghai.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:34] I’ll have a look at the Institute files for you. I’ll see if the Shanghai Institute knows it’s there.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:35] I don’t think they do. And I’d like to keep it that way if you can. Please.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:35] Don’t worry. I’ll be sneaky with my searches.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:36] Thank you.  
[21:36] Jace tells me you’ve been moping.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:37] Traitor.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:37] Oh he cares about you, that’s all.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:37] I know. He kept trying to distract me today.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:38] Did it work?

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:38] For a while. Then I just remembered why he was distracting me.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:39] My house is open to you.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:40] I know. But it just feels too achingly empty without you to fill it.  
[21:41] So does my heart.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:42] That’s just this side of cheesy but I appreciate the effort.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:42] I hate you. Just tell me you love me when I’m sad.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:43] You are the love of my life and I will never find another that could make me as happy as you do.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:43] Thank you.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:43] You’re welcome.  
[21:44] Werewolves approaching. Here for another riveting conversation.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:44] I’m detecting sarcasm.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:44] You’d be right. I do have to go now though.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[21:45] :( Goodbye. I love you.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[21:45] I love you too. Sweet dreams darling. I’ll be with you again soon.

 

~

 

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Clary  
** [06:45] Alright! Everyone knows what their tasks are for today?

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Jace  
** [06:50] Aye aye, Captain.

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Clary  
** [06:50] Izzy?

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Izzy  
** [06:57] Stay out of the kitchen and entice him into watching Shakespeare productions.

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Clary  
** [06:57] Perfect. Jace?

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Jace  
** [06:58] Send happy vibes through the Parabatai bond and distract him with training when he gets too sad.

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Clary  
** [06:58] Simon?

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Simon  
** [07:02] What? I had a part in this?

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Clary  
** [07:02] YES!

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Simon**  
[07:03] Don’t worry. I remember. Talk history nerd shit with him.  
[07:03] But don’t talk too much.  
[07:03] Also don’t mention anything that Magnus could have been involved in.  
[07:03] And don’t bring up Magnus at all.  
[07:03] So just avoid every history topic because Magnus is connected to all of them.  
[07:04] Anyone else think I got the hardest task here?

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Clary  
** [07:05] You’ll be fine.

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Izzy  
** [07:05] And what’s your task Clary?

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Clary  
** [07:06] I’m doing all the nasty chores.

**To: Operation dote on Alec day because he’s sad**  
 **From: Izzy**    
[07:06] Yeah. Compared to you my task doesn’t seem so bad now

 

~

 

**To: Clary**  
 **From: Alec**  
[23:42] Thank you for today, Clary.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Clary**  
[23:42] What about today?

**To: Clary**  
 **From: Alec**  
[23:43] Don’t act dumb. It doesn’t suit you. No one else could have pulled off the mass distraction effort you organized today.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Clary**  
[23:43] So you liked it?

**To: Clary**  
 **From: Alec**  
[23:43] Yeah. I did.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Clary**  
[23:44] You feeling any better? Whenever Jace leaves it’s difficult but he’s never been gone this long.

**To: Clary**  
 **From: Alec**  
[23:45] Yeah. I just miss all the little things. Like having someone to fall asleep next to.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Clary**  
[23:46] I’m willing to give up Jace if it’ll make you feel better.

**To: Clary**  
 **From: Alec**  
[23:46] It actually might. Parabatai and all.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Clary**  
[23:48] One order of blond asshole coming up.

**To: Clary**  
 **From: Alec**  
[23:48] Thanks Clary.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Clary**  
[23:48] Any time. We just want to see you happy.

 

~

 

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[11:10] I slept with Jace last night.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[11:10] Excuse me?

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[11:10] Just slept. Next to. On opposite sides of the bed.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[11:11] Oh. Because I wasn’t there? Did it help you get to sleep any better?

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[11:11] Yeah. It did actually.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[11:12] Well I’m glad but also extremely jealous.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[11:12] You’re still the only one for me.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[11:12] Just two more days now.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[11:13] This week has felt like an eternity.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[11:14] I’ve lived so long and nothing has dragged as long as this God damned mission. You’re not leaving my arms for a complete 24 hours after I get home.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[11:14] You won’t have any complaints from me.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[11:14] I expect a really good welcome home effort. Candles and rose petals and a romantic dinner and a bubble bath.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[11:15] I can do that. But I have a feeling our first stop will be the bedroom.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[11:15] You’re not wrong. The things I’m going to do to you when I see you.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[11:16] Hm? Like what?

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[11:16] Now now, Alexander. Sexting in the middle of the day is quite improper.

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[11:16] When has that ever stopped you? Also it’s night in Shanghai.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[11:17] You’re right. Are you alone?

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[11:20] Yeah?

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[11:20] Okay. I’m gonna call.

 

~

 

**To: Magnus**  
 **From: Alec**  
[13:10] Good night Magnus. I love you.

**To: Alec**  
 **From: Magnus**  
[13:10] I love you too, my dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts. Any formatting that would help it read easier? Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it because encouragement from you guys is the thing that makes me want to write more. If you have any suggestions/ideas/just want to rave about malec then leave a comment :)  
> 


End file.
